An organic light-emitting diode (OLED), as a solid-state device for directly transforming electrical energy into optical energy, has advantages such as a low thickness, a light weight, a high contrast, a quick response, a wide viewpoint, and a wide range of working temperatures, which has drawn lots of attention from manufacturers.